


tastes like strawberries on a summer evenin’ (I'm just thinking out loud)

by mingcat



Series: bokuaka week 2020 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Attempt at Humor, BokuAka Week, BokuAka Week 2020, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:56:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingcat/pseuds/mingcat
Summary: day 5: bakery, bed sharing, cuddles
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: bokuaka week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857703
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41
Collections: BokuAka Week, Bokuaka Week 2020





	tastes like strawberries on a summer evenin’ (I'm just thinking out loud)

Akaashi part-timed at his aunt’s bakery while he finished up his final year in college. The hours were doable and he was able to manage it alongside his pending deadlines so everything worked out. Especially when a certain golden eyed professional volleyball player came barging in after practice for his special strawberry and watermelon muffin and a tall cup of iced cucumber and mint puree.

“Hey, hey, hey, Akaashi!”

“Hello, Bokuto-san. How was practice?”

“We had a practice match with Tsuki’s team and won. Oh, and Tsum Tsum got a ball in the face when he tried to ask Omi Omi out.” 

“I don’t know if Miya-san is a masochist or just a very stubborn person.” the younger mumbled lowly. Bokuto chuckled a bit too loudly for a fairly quiet place and while the regulars had just looked at him in amusement, there were still a few people who looked irritated. Akaashi apologized with a bow to them while simultaneously smacking Bokuto’s hand that was reaching for a cupcake past the counter.

"Ey, Keiji so mean," the older sulked, sinking into the seat closest to the edge of the counter.

Akaashi smiled, laughing beneath his breath. Leaning over the counter, he kissed the pout on his boyfriend’s face away. He faintly heard some of the other workers whistle and tease but he paid no mind. Bokuto chased his lips when he moved away, eyes still closed. With another soft chuckle, Akaashi tapped the older on the nose, effectively waking Bokuto from his lovestruck haze.

“You seem to be in a good mood,” the older mused, propping his chin on his palm as he watched Akaashi move around to prepare his favourite snack and drink. The younger hummed, plucking one of his signature muffins out of the display case and plopping it onto a small platter and sliding it over to Bokuto who took it upon himself to reach over the counter for a fork.

“I got an interview at that bigshot company I was telling you about the other day.” Turning around, he began to gather the ingredients he needed for the drink.

Bokuto gasped, muffin bits falling out of his stuffed mouth. “That’s great news Kaashi!” His words were muffled and much less incomprehensible but knowing the man for around 7 years, Akaashi could easily decipher the older’s words. “Thanks, Kou. how’s today’s batch?”

Bokuto gave him two big thumbs up, shaking them for emphasis. Akaashi smiled, turning back to the drink he was preparing. Pouring it into a cup and dropping a straw into it, he headed back over to Bokuto and leaned on the counter, handing the cup to the older when he made grabbing motions with his hands. Taking a sip, Bokuto beamed and leaned forward to press a kiss on the younger’s cheek, Akaashi getting flustered in return.

It was a slow day and Akaashi had less than an hour left in his shift so the two just chatted and shared food, one of their hands staying intertwined throughout it all. Bokuto would mindlessly fiddle and play with Akaashi’s slender fingers while he talked about whatever came to mind, the other just listening attentively and nodding to let him know that he was listening. When the clock struck 6 on the dot, Akaashi excused himself and entered the staff room to the back. Bokuto, being himself, followed the younger, clinging to his back like a koala, making them waddle to move. Akaashi paid him no mind, easily maneuvering them around as he took off his apron to hang it on the wall and to grab his bag and coat inside his locker. Bokuto just happily hummed a song right against the other’s ear, low enough that it wouldn’t hurt Akaashi’s ears but loud enough that anyone near them would hear. The two bid their goodbyes to the other staff who just looked at them with fondness.

“You’re extra clingy today, huh.” Akaashi spoke as they walked back to their shared apartment that was luckily equidistant between the older’s training center and the younger’s campus. Bokuto clung to his entire left arm, nuzzling his cheek against Akaashi’s shoulder like a cat.

“I was just reminded of when we were on the same team so I missed you a lot more today. You always gave me the best tosses.”

“I doubt I compare to your pro teammates now.”

“You’re right, you were way better.”

Akaashi flushed, shaking his head at the flirty smile Bokuto sent him. “You enjoy making me red, don’t you?”

“Oh, I enjoy making you red in many ways-”

“Finish that sentence and you’re sleeping on the kitchen counter.”

“Akaashi, that’s too harsh!”

“I’d make you sleep on the couch but it’s full of the laundry right now.”

Bokuto fake sobbed, catching the attention of some of the other people walking on the sidewalk with how loud he was. “Keiji, so mean! Jiji doesn’t love me anymore, hmph!”

Akaashi immediately dived in for a quick peck before straightening back up and acting like nothing happened, despite the deep blush on Bokuto’s face.

“You make it very hard to stay mad at you.” Bokuto mumbled into Akaashi’s coat. The younger chuckled. “It’s not like you can stay mad at anyone, Kou.”

“Yeah? Bet!”

Akaashi hummed, playing along. “Alright, don’t cuddle me tonight.”

Bokuto stopped in the middle of the sidewalk to balk at him. “Do you want me to die?”

“‘Die’ is a bit of a stretch, Bokuto-san.”

“Akaashi!”

Akaashi arched his brow in a taunt. Bokuto was never one to back down from a challenge.

“Fine! I’ll just hug Mr. Hoot then!”

“Alright.”

Bokuto huffed, stomping next to the younger as they continued their walk home. “Just you wait. You’ll be the one begging for cuddles tonight.”

Akaashi hummed again, fully aware of how the night would really end. “Whatever you say.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Good night Kou, sweet dreams.”

“Happy dreaming, Jiji!”

Bokuto made to wrap his arms around Akaashi’s waist out of habit but stopped, huffed, and turned around without another world. Akaashi chuckled and turned away as well, checking the time on his phone. 10 minutes, give or take.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Sure enough, barely 15 minutes later, Akaashi felt the bed tilt and shift before he felt a tug on his (Bokuto’s) shirt. A smile tugged at his lips as he turned around to see Bokuto facing him with his head down, fingers twiddling with the blanket. Letting out a small chuckle, Akaashi settled into the pillow, watching Bokuto struggle. “Yes, Bokuto-san?’

“Akaashi, I,” he bit his lip, mumbling the next words beneath his breath. Akaashi’s smile grew. “Yes, Kou?’

Bokuto glared at him, finally lifting his head, but the pout on his face made him look more like a kicked puppy than an intimidating wolf. “I,”

“C’mon, you can do it.”

“At least don’t look like you’re enjoying this.”

“Reap what you sow, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto groaned, burying his head into the pillow. Taking a deep breath, his body grew less tense as he faced Akaashi again. “Cuddles please?”

“Don’t hurt Mr. Hoot’s feelings just like that.”

“Akaashi!”

Akaashi chuckled, lifting his arm in invitation. Not even a full second later he had his arms full of a giggly Bokuto. Combing his fingers through soft grey and white strands, Akaashi began to hum a sweet lullaby his mother taught him as a kid. Bokuto smiled, snuggling closer to the younger and wrapping his arms tighter around his waist.

“I like it when you play with my hair and sing like that, Keiji.” Bokuto whispered when the lullaby ended. He craned his neck to lay a sweet, soft kiss on the younger’s lips. In equal quietness, Akaashi whispered back. “I love you, Koutarou.”

Bokuto blinked, drowsy smile bright in the dark room. “I love you too, Keiji. Happy dreaming.” he yawned, letting sleep finally drag him. Akaashi left one last kiss on the older’s forehead before he closed his eyes.

“Happy dreams, Kou.”

* * *

  
  
  


Every day with Bokuto was a day Akaashi would think of as the best. Even if it was just them sharing a muffin while they waited for Akaashi’s shift to end or if they would just laze around at their shared apartment, Akaashi working on his latest project while Bokuto laid on his lap, watching whatever he found interesting on the tv. As long as they were together, they didn’t mind whatever the universe threw at them.


End file.
